Summer Rain
by KuRoHiTsUzEn
Summary: Fai had always enjoyed sitting in the rain, especially during summer. However, he'd never had the pleasure of sharing the setting with another before. Fluff - KuroFai, SyaoSaku


**A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote for the KuroFai Valentines Challenge on LiveJournal.**

**The rules were as follows:**

**"A confession between Fai and Kurogane without using the word 'love'.**

**"The rules for this are that it has to be some sort of confession of love, that at least one of them has to understand what they mean by their 'confession' and at no point can the word 'love' be used in a romantic context between Kurogane and Fai – references to other couples are fine as is using it casually (eg. 'Syaoran loves Sakura very much, ne?' or 'I'd love to see a film') but using it in any way that links it to Kurogane and Fye is not, particularly in thoughts or speech (eg. 'I loved the way he smiled' or 'There was something like love in his eyes' or god forbid 'I love you')."**

**Hopefully this fits in the boundaries, it was really fun to write~ R&R please!**

* * *

Clear, deep cobalt skies that embraced a silver moon were qualities of the scenery Fai was graced with as he stared out towards the shadowed horizon from the apartment balcony. He hugged his knees to his chest, lukewarm droplets of summer rain cascading his neck and shoulders, smile widening at the sound of the sliding door being dragged along its hinges, the grating metal clashing against the rain's serene symphony. Fai remained as he was, staring into the distance as another sat heavily beside him, a light splash sounding at the contact of denim against damp concrete.

"You know, you're going to get wet sitting out here with me." Fai drew his gaze toward the taller male, who snorted at his comment.

"It's not like the rain ever killed anyone. Besides, not much point in going back inside. I already am wet."

"Fair enough . . . Where are Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?"

"Asleep. Pork-bun's with 'em."

Giving a small nod, the blonde tilted his head back, poking his tongue between his lips, drawing it back in upon feeling several water droplets against it, and repeating the action.

"What _are_ you doing? It's weirder than normal."

Turning his head, the blonde's azure eyes locked onto a crimson pair, the eyelids fluttering briefly before he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well, it's water, and it looked drinkable. I just put two and two together . . . What?"

"What's what?"

"You're staring."

In a half-hearted attempt to contradict the statement, the ebony-haired ninja averted his gaze to the balcony's rusting metal rail. Testing it's strength, he flicked one of the more coppery bars of the railing, noting the some-what hollow tone he received, his teeth grinding together at the sound that followed.

"Ne, Kurgy?"

"Not my name!"

"What's your favourite word?"

Kurogane quirked an eyebrow, throwing the blonde a questioning expression. "Word?"

"Yeah. I was just trying to think of one I really liked . . . Remember when we were in the country of Yama, and couldn't understand each other to save ourselves?"

"Yeah . . ."

"There was something you said . . . 'kokoro', I think. I like that word."

"Kokoro? You know what it is?"

"Nope! Not a clue!" Fai chuckled lightly, a faint hint of true emotion showing through with it.

"It's heart."

"Heart? I think I like it even more . . . Why were you talking about hearts?"

"'Avoiding a strike to the heart'. It was a battle preparation what's-it."

"I see."

The swordsman's eyes trailed back to the magician as he resumed his previous engagement of lapping up rain drops, a seemingly real contentment draped over his features. Kurogane found it to be one of the oddest sights he'd ever seen, yet, at the same time; it was also one of the most addicting. The blonde's soaked hair was plastered over his face, the rain that splattered against his cheeks leaving light trails as they slid across the pale skin, some appearing to be tear tracks. He mentally admitted that it was a rather breath-taking sight.

_Then again, that's always the case with the mage, isn't it?_

Kurogane's crimson eyes widened, realisation crashing down upon his shoulders, leaving him with the feeling of being awakened by the sudden contact of cold water over the face.

"Huh? K-Kuro-tan!"

"W-wha-? I-it's Kurogane, moron!!"

"You're staring again! What is it? D-do I have something on my head, or what? Why do you keep staring at me?!"

The taller male turned away, directing his gaze to his feet, muttering into a knee. Frustrated at the other man's mumbled reply, Fai crawled over to his black clad figure, popping his head in the vision range of the red eyes.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, you idiot."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed slightly, a pained expression cast upon his face. "Kurogane?"

"What now?"

"You'll . . . always call me an idiot, won't you?"

Taken slightly aback, Kurogane blinked at the blonde's half hidden face. "Damn straight." The warrior swept back a few of the magician's soppy bangs of fringe off of his forehead. "Because whether you like it or not, I'll always think of you as_ my_ idiot."

Heart pace quickening, Fai felt a real smile begin to creep across his face and butterflies roaming his stomach when he took in the deeper meaning behind his companion's words, his mind shutting down as he leaned into the feel of the other's lips pressing lightly against his own.

________

"Fai-san seems happier than usual today, doesn't he?"

Amber and emerald eyes locked onto the lithe blonde spinning around the living room of their temporary home, the two teens nodding in a silent agreement, their heads disappearing behind the back of the couch.

"What do you think happened? Do you think it's good that he's this bubbly or . . . do you think it means he's planning something?"

Pondering over the brunette's query, Sakura's smile broadened. "I think it's a good thing. And I really think that . . . maybe the person he wants to be with; i-if he has one that is . . . wants to be with him. Mmm. That's a nice thought . . ."

Cheeks tinted with a soft pink, Syaoran smiled at the desert princess. "Yeah . . . It is."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you like it. Please remember to review! Reviews are greatly appreciated and are like Chicken Soup For The Authors Soul! ^ ^**


End file.
